theaquabatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Überchaun!
"Überchaun!" is the eighth episode in season 1 of The Aquabats! Super Show! Synopsis While Golfing, The Aquabats encounter the mysterious Überchaun who gives them three challenges they must overcome to avoid being cursed forever. Plot (Contains Spoilers) While The Aquabats enjoy a game of golf at a 3-star golf course, Crash hooks his ball into the woods and gets emotional. After calming down, the bats drive him to find his ball and urge him to hurry after a pair of old ladies catches up to them and starts pelting them with golf balls. While searching for his ball, Crash trips over the almighty Überchaun, who was hit in the head by the ball. He curses Crash, and then curses the rest of the Bats when they come to check on Crash. Despite the fact that they don't feel cursed, and that Ricky feels better than before, the Überchaun reveals that they must complete three challenges within one hour or else they will be added to his collection of shrunken people. The challenges are to tie a ribbon on the top branch of an ancient tree, to pull the flag from the green of the 13th hole, and to fetch a Cherry Soda from the club house vending machine. The bats decide to split up, with the MCBC and Eaglebones taking the tree, Ricky and Jimmy taking the flag, and Crash being left alone with the responsibility of the Cherry Soda. Crash expresses his lack of confidence at doing it alone, but the MCBC reassures him as he hands him the change. After the Überchaun distracts the bats with a cartoon, the bats sing a pump-em-up song and go to face the challenges. Eaglebones decides to use his Eagle-vision to find an ancient tree, despite the commanders sarcastic skepticism that Eaglebones has said Eagle-vision (especially when the tree turns out to have been right in front of him the whole time). As Jimmy and Ricky come to the 13th green, a monster made out of grass rises from the ground and starts to chase them. As Crash makes his way to the clubhouse, trying to remember that he's looking for a sherry choda, he trips on a root and is attacked by gophers. As the MCBC and Eaglebones approach the tree, it comes to life and runs away just as the MCBC is about to tie the ribbon on the tree. Crash dives past some yuppies into a pond and gets rid of the gophers, which causes the Überchaun to consider the possibility that Crash might win and to up his machinations to stop him. Meanwhile, the MCBC and Eaglebones catch up with the tree, who turns around and starts attacking them. Eaglebones summons The Dude, who takes the ribbon and ties it to the tree, causing the two to be teleported back. Ricky and Jimmy aren't faring well against the Grass Monster until Jimmy uses a hand-grenade to apologetically blow him up. They then pull the flag and are teleported back. Crash finally makes it to the vending machine, but is cut off by the two old ladies from before, who take their dear sweet time to buy their sodas. Once it's Crash's turn, he reaches into his pocket to find it's been cut and his change has fallen out. The Überchaun reveals that he cut the pocket and gloats about his victory before disappearing to gloat to the rest of the bats. Crash, realizing he's failed and doomed his band mates, gets emotional and grows super large. He then realizes he can still win and wings the entire soda machine at the Überchaun's forest. While gloating to the other Bats, the Überchaun is almost crushed by the soda machine and throws a tantrum as the machine spews out Cherry Sodas at him. The bats are transported back to their golf course, and a golden trophy appears in front of Crash, hailing him for defeating the Überchaun. The band mates congratulate him and decide to go get Slushi's to celebrate. Characters *The MC Bat Commander *Crash McLarson *Jimmy the Robot *Ricky Fitness *EagleBones Falconhawk *The Dude *Überchaun *Old ladies Cartoons It's a cartoon! As the Aquabats escape from an exploding moon, Jimmy the Robot is still malfunctioning. The Aquabats soon learn that Jimmy is infected with millions of alien parasites. Can the Aquabats shrink themselves down and save their robotic friend from the tiny chompers? Tune in next time to find out! Lil Bat cartoon The Lil' Bat learns the hard way why you shouldn't pester ants with a magnifying glass. Commercial In this episode the commercial is advertising slushi, a cold, icy slush-drink mixed with chopped up bits of fish. Flavors include: *Wasabi Cooler *Roe Swirl *Cherry Swordfish Produced by Gloopy. Music "We Got This!" Performed as The Aquabats rush off to do their tasks for Überchaun. Trivia Cultural References *The Diet Prune Soda is a reference to the fact that many old people like foods with a lot of fiber as it helps them have regular bowel movements. *The Slushi is based off of the popular beverage, Icee/Slushy, which can be found at many convenience stores and movie theaters Aquabats Trivia *Fox man is seen "playing thru" in background *On the soda machine, one of the flavors is Horchata, with the logo for the band's old label, Horchata Records, next to the name. Horchata is the name of an actual drink. Production Trivia insert production trivia here. Add reference links when you can Gallery Videos Photos insert screen captures or stills from the episode here. Behind the scenes pictures can also go here '' vlcsnap-2012-08-21-09h30m11s0.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-09h30m15s46.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-09h30m20s82.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-09h32m34s139.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-09h32m40s197.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-09h32m46s4.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-09h34m13s120.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-09h34m20s176.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-09h34m30s22.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-09h34m43s139.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-09h34m56s12.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-09h35m34s137.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-09h35m54s75.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-09h36m40s16.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-09h37m15s118.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-09h37m26s231.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-09h37m33s50.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-09h38m30s117.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-09h38m45s2.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-09h40m53s255.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-09h41m02s99.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-09h41m11s176.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-09h41m28s96.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-09h41m41s220.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-09h42m03s190.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-09h42m24s149.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-09h42m57s219.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-09h43m04s32.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-09h43m28s251.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-09h43m38s112.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-09h44m15s217.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-09h44m28s103.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-09h44m39s214.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-09h45m05s223.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-09h45m14s48.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-09h45m31s222.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-09h45m49s142.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-09h45m55s211.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-09h46m03s20.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-09h47m02s96.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-09h47m16s244.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-09h47m29s104.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-09h47m38s203.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-09h50m10s176.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-09h54m28s200.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-09h55m50s19.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-09h56m01s126.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-09h56m46s43.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-09h56m55s144.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-09h57m21s152.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-09h57m59s29.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-09h58m15s180.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-09h58m21s248.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-09h58m28s57.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-09h58m44s216.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-09h58m54s62.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-09h59m22s39.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-09h59m50s112.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-10h00m09s47.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-10h00m24s195.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-10h00m33s28.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-10h01m11s148.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-10h01m25s41.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-10h01m42s165.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-10h02m24s112.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-10h02m32s194.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-10h03m04s2.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-10h03m29s239.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-10h03m49s188.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-10h04m44s218.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-10h05m04s169.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-10h05m12s255.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-10h05m27s152.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-10h05m37s254.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-10h05m46s81.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-10h06m04s10.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-10h07m41s208.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-10h09m18s72.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-10h09m34s56.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-10h09m53s255.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-10h10m09s156.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-10h10m26s68.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-10h10m35s160.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-10h10m50s51.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-10h11m16s51.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-10h11m27s159.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-10h11m42s56.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-10h12m27s251.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-10h12m55s23.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-10h13m06s129.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-10h13m20s13.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-10h14m59s223.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-10h15m16s136.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-10h16m48s50.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-10h17m22s132.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-10h17m28s191.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-10h17m35s7.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-10h18m30s44.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-10h18m44s185.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-10h18m56s44.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-10h19m34s167.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-10h20m26s153.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-10h20m36s14.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-10h20m50s147.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-09h50m41s252.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-09h50m54s101.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-09h52m03s45.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-09h52m16s177.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-09h52m30s58.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-09h52m39s145.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-09h53m14s224.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-09h53m25s100.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-09h53m51s102.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-09h53m59s107.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-09h54m13s64.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-10h07m50s48.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-10h07m58s112.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-10h08m03s181.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-10h08m09s235.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-10h08m15s46.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-10h08m20s96.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-10h08m31s180.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-10h08m39s25.png vlcsnap-2012-08-21-10h08m47s100.png '' Category:episode Category:The Aquabats Super Show